the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
Lenn
=The Pilot= Lenn Lee (Chinese: 李莲, formerly known has Ha-2 or Hani) was a hybrid pilot that is aligned with the GIMD, although she acted rather independently from them. She was executed by the ACC for treason during the China arc. Personality Lenn is largely childish, but with an oddly mature view on heroism and the situation of humanity in this age. Most of the time, she acts her age, being rather easy to humor and chatty, but is still capable of treating life-and-death situation of others seriously. She's a bit of a danger to herself due to her confidence in her athletic skills and her Hydra nanites. She often tries to put up a brave front, but will quickly breakdown into tears if the situation is too frustrating, followed usually by a completely unrestrained tantrum. History Originally a normal girl living in Asia at the time, Lenn was thrust into the human-Vannai conflict when she unlocked a pod at the age of 11. By the Fall, she was saved by a passing Hanai (whether purposely or accidentally is unknown), and became deeply infatuated. Eventually joining the GI, Lenn went through the pain of constantly losing allies, and often ended up blaming her incompetency in preventing it. She eventually disappeared from pilot duty altogether when the pain became too much to bear. Surfacing years later as the GIMD pilot Ha-2 (with her physical appearance mimicking Hanai), she rejoins the pilots as an active operative, trying to soothe her survivor's guilt, which has only gotten worse over the years. Her identity and ideals were challenged repeatedly during this period once more, with the latest trial involving Hanai's request for her to gather information on Fuchs. Unfortunately the stress and old trauma overcame her this time, causing her to go into a state of mental collapse. Fortunately, at her lowest since rejoining the pilot scene, Maria, with the help of Carcer, stepped up to help her, leading to her living with Maria, and by extension, Fuchs. Using the strength her newfound allies have given her, Lenn finally resolved to say goodbye to her late allies, and to finally cut ties with GI, allowing her to focus on her GIMD duties. Since then, Lenn has become comfortable enough to use her real name and identity once more as she swore to use the memories of her late allies as strength, instead of griefing. Before her death, Lenn has set up a small medicine stall in downtown Chicago, with the intention of raising enough money to buy or rent her own shop so that she can open her own atelier. This is hard, as she doesn't charge a fee for her services, since she believes that her use of her Hydra II nanites doesn't cost her anything in the first place. Her ultimate goal wass to find a way to commoditize Hydra II nanites, and make some kind of portable cure-all that can be mass produced and transported in vials. While this is impossible by common sense, she's still stubborn enough to try for it. Before the Che wedding, Lenn was captured by the Axe Gang Bandits in China, and was brainwashed into doing their bidding during it. Under the command of Anna Graham, she was executed by Hanse pilot Indigo for treason shortly after, dying at the age of 16. Appearance Using Canvas nanites, Lenn has repeatedly swapped between a few appearances. However, she currently uses her real tomboyish appearance, which she stopped using when she was around 14. Of course, this means that she's basically stuck looking 14 instead of her real age. This also means that she doesn't have the pointed ears that characterize hybrids. Lenn usually wears outfits that interest her, often looking fairly out of place due to her preference for fantastically inspired clothing. She's also usually seen with something that looks like a fox's tail tied to the back of her hair, which is actually her collapsed power armor (and also her favourite accessory). Relations Hanai (Tail Gear): Lenn feels gratitude and admiration to Hanai's act of saving her, and usually views her as a heroic idol, although revent events have caused Lenn to avoid Hanai. Buio (Murasaki Tensei): Due to her inability to prevent Buio's loss of his arm during a mission, she feels intense guilt towards him. Lenn genuinely feels happy for him and Fuchs, and is actively thinking of ways to push the couple closer. Maria (Sangria Prowler): An ally turned best friend. Lennconsiders Maria to be her closest friend, to the point that she is comfortable with even close physical contact. She holds an extreme feeling of gratitude to Maria for her help. [[Belphegor|'Belphegor']]: Belphegor's philosophy to life and general bluntness about identity and false ideals has made Lenn somewhat hostile to him. She does know that Belphegor had no malice in his words, but those very words ticks her off, even now. Fuchs (Kirin): Maria's other roommate and Lenn's friend. She finds Fuchs dangerously friendly and worries for her. However, a gut feeling makes Lenn think that Fuch's circumstances are rather suspect. Mark W. Wolfe (Silver Knight): Only knowing Mark as Billy, and falsely thinking that he's a cosplayer of the real Silver Knight, Lenn thinks of Billy as a good friend. They met each other when she was lead by Pally to an injured Billy for medical attention, and has offered him a place to stay - once she herself has saved up for her atelier. Ava (Sanguis Cruor Caedis): Originally approached by Ava for a blood substitute, they became fast friends. Currently, Ava regularly visits Lenn's Atelier for food and to witness her blood experiments. =The Suit= The Celestial Songbird is Lenn's personalized suit of power armor, which looks more like a cross between a JRPG character and sci-fi cosplay. It is made for both repair and hacking support in mind. Lenn herself looks older when she dons the Celestial Songbird, and argues that it has something to do with the excitement of the Canvas and Hydra nanites in her body when interfacing with the suit. She usually backs it up with the excuse that she's a doctor, and should be trusted. The Celestial Songbird is the latest iteration of Lenn's former suit, the Tenchozuru, which itself was a successor of Lenn's more traditional melee suit during her GI days. In its current form, it serves as a reminder to Lenn about both her past and her pledge to the future. Appearance The Celestial Songbird's primarily comprised of reinforced cloth used to house the suit's functions. The side skirt "armor" houses the suit's maneuvring thrusters and air control surfaces, allowing Lenn to achieve extremely high speeds for relocation and evasion purposes. The glowing "blades" attached to the back of the arms are not actually weapons, rather they are actually the suit's communication systems. They glow when activated, making it look like a lightshow is happening as Lenn uses the SONGBIRD system. The "tail" of the suit hides the repair kits that Lenn is able to use to do quick battlefield repairs if needed. SONGBIRD System To make up for her complete lack of hacking capability, despite Lenn's desire to support her teammates through a Command Network, the suit was able to reconfigure itself so that Lenn could use the SONGBIRD system. Essentially, instead of having hacking be a process such as typing, the suit has coded hacking commands as lyrics and tempo, which Lenn utilizes through the use of singing. While this isn't as perfectly effective as actual hacking, Lenn's song also has a minor psychological effects on her allies due to her elven vocals, making up for the imperfect hacking through a boost in morale. When activated, the suit's Comms "blades" and the light strips all over the suit light up, as though turning Lenn into an idol upon a well-lit and choreographed stage. Appearance (Collapsed) Taking the form of a fox-tail-like hair accessory, Lenn is rarely ever seen without it. Missions *Operation Dropship Down (15 pts) *Operation Holy Diver (15 pts) *Operation Depth Crawl Deploy (15 pts) *Operation Dead Man's Fist (15 pts) Hani.png|Lenn's appearance has Ha-2. ezgif-1-69aa617ca70a.png|Lenn's appearance as Hani. Category:PACYOA: TE Category:Green Initiative Medical Division Category:Light